1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating the use of a terminal in further consideration of user's convenience.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
A recently released mobile terminal such as a smartphone, a digital camera and the like intends to enhance user's convenience by being equipped with both a front camera and a rear camera. In this case, the front camera means a camera facing the same direction of a display surface of a display of the mobile terminal. And, the rear camera means a camera facing a direction opposite to that of the front camera. Generally, a preview screen for a front/rear camera is provided through a display. Hence, the front camera may be frequently used to take a photo of a photographer, while the rear camera may be frequently used to take a photo of a subject other than the photographer.
However, an existing mobile terminal is able to utilize each of the front camera and the rear camera separately or is only able to synthesize images taken through the front camera and the rear camera together. Hence, the demands for a controlling method for enhancing an aesthetic effect as well as user's convenience by utilizing the front camera and the rear camera more effectively are increasingly rising.